<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>at your service by caroldantops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930780">at your service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldantops/pseuds/caroldantops'>caroldantops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Carol, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, degredation, dom!Carol, fem!reader - Freeform, spit swallowing, sub!Reader, this is completely self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldantops/pseuds/caroldantops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>carol hired you to be her housekeeper, and from the very beginning there was unmatched sexual tension between the two of you. something you find in her closet gives you the idea to use your job to your advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>at your service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you started your newest job, you never expected that you would end up flirting with your boss. And not just casual flirting. The type of flirting that’s so sexually charged that if anyone saw it, they’d absolutely tell you to get a room. </p>
<p>But with your boss being Carol Danvers? How could you help it? </p>
<p>A powerful businesswoman, co-head of a car company that she started with her close friend Tony Stark. <em>The </em>Tony Stark. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. </p>
<p>All of those things could also be said about Carol. Carol never let Tony outshine her - and Tony of course takes it in stride. Two charming, cocky CEOs that can have absolutely anything in the world that they want. </p>
<p>Tony, the softie, just wanted to have an extravagant, private wedding with your good friend Pepper. You were lucky enough to be on the guest list, since Pepper is quite fond of you. She actually helped you start getting jobs like housekeeping and nannying. Tony even says if he has kids and needs a babysitter, you’re at the top of the list.</p>
<p>It was going to be a part time thing, but with all the rich business people you end up working for, it keeps you happy in your little apartment. </p>
<p>Carol, on the other hand, is a self described “bachelor”. Press often gets photos of her with various women, at fancy restaurants, bars, riding in one of her seventeen cars. You roll your eyes at all the pictures, but you could never help wondering what it would be like to take a ride with Carol. </p>
<p>In her car. Ride in her <em>car</em>. </p>
<p>Okay, maybe you also thought about riding <em>her </em>in her car. </p>
<p>So, when she approached you at Tony and Pepper’s wedding, wearing a brand new, tailored suit, no blouse underneath, expensive watch and simple necklace that plunged between her cleavage, you were already drooling. </p>
<p>“Don’t think I’ve seen you around before, sweetheart,” Carol says, swirling her glass of champagne. “You must be Pepper’s friend right?” </p>
<p>You nod and introduce yourself, Carol sticking her hand out for you to shake. You try not to think about how nice her hands are or how nice and tight her grip is or how you’d prefer her hand wrapped around other places. </p>
<p>The blush on your face can’t be missed, but Carol is kind enough not to tease you. At least not here, not now, not yet. The reception goes on around the two of you, as Carol takes a sip of her beverage. </p>
<p>“It’s really nice to meet you, finally. Tony always tells me that we’d get along.”</p>
<p>“Tony talks about me?” You’re honored really, that you of all people are interesting enough to bring up in conversations over fancy dinners. </p>
<p>“He does,” Carol confirms, smirking at your clear embarrassment. “I know this is a wedding and everything, probably not the place for business talk, but I did want to ask you about a potential job?” </p>
<p>“Oh!” You smile, straighten your posture and shift into <em>I’m trying to appear professional to uppity businesspeople </em>mode. “Yes, I can talk now. Or I can give you my card, and we can talk details some other time. What you want, hours, pay, all the formalities.”</p>
<p>Carol raises an eyebrow at your little personality shift, but happily takes your card. The music at the dancefloor gets louder, and Carol doesn’t miss the excuse to lean in closer to you. </p>
<p>Close enough so you can notice the way her dark eyes sparkle under the pretty lights or how there’s hints of freckles across her nose. So close that her warm breath hits you, and she smells of champagne and cologne, and <em>god </em>you want to wrap yourself around her until you smell like her. </p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to give you a call at the beginning of the week, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Normally, a superior calling you <em>sweetheart </em>would make you rethink working with them. But with Carol, it just makes your heart thump a little faster against your chest. </p>
<p>“I look forward to working with you, Ms. Danvers.” </p>
<p>Since then, you’ve been working as Carol’s housekeeper. You come over to her house twice a week. It’s a big house, spacious and modern. Really, too big for just one person and a grumpy orange tabby named Goose that Carol says is only nice to you and her. Carol isn’t the cleanest person ever, though, so her mess kind of accumulates just because her mind is preoccupied with a million other things. </p>
<p>When Carol is there while you’re cleaning, she always tends to watch you. Not in an <em>I’m your boss, and I don’t trust you in my home </em>kind of way. But it’s more curious. Much like how Goose watched you with a tilted head when you first walked in. </p>
<p>She always asks you how you’ve been since you’d last been over. It seems like a simple formality, but it’s sweet of her. And she seems to genuinely care. </p>
<p>You always reciprocate, asking how work was for her that day. She usually groans and leans against her counter or sinks further into her couch, ready to complain to you about some shitty meeting or frustrating calls. She always apologizes for ranting to you, but you shrug. </p>
<p>“I always enjoy your rants, Carol.” </p>
<p>Sometimes she’s had such a rough day that she just stomps in the door, slams things down and angrily pours herself a glass of whiskey. Sometimes she calls out to you while she’s changing out of her work clothes. </p>
<p>“Darling, pour me a glass.” </p>
<p>To which you always respond: “Yes, sir.” </p>
<p>Calling Carol “sir” started as kind of a joke, but you like the way her face flushes a bit and her jaw clenches harder when you do. No one ever said you weren’t a bit of a tease. </p>
<p>Those rough days, she always watches you more carefully, eyes blazing with her simmering anger. You know she’s not mad at you; but glancing up to see her with her blouse mostly unbuttoned, glass of whiskey swirling, and staring at you with such intensity always makes you stumble a bit. </p>
<p>The tension is a little unbearable at times. Carol always compliments what you’re wearing with a particular tone that makes you think she’d much rather be ripping it off of you. And you have definitely taken your fair share of opportunities to flirt with Carol as well. Straightening her shirt collar or making sure to bend over right in front of her.</p>
<p>Really, you just want to tell her straight up that you’re so attracted to her it’s fucking insane, and that sometimes after she’s been eyeing you like a tiger stalking a wounded antelope, you have to go home and press your vibrator to your clit or pump your dildo into you, wishing that Carol was pinning you down and making you moan her name. </p>
<p>But you haven’t gone <em>that </em>far yet. </p>
<p>You try to keep your relationship professional. Sort of. Those efforts got harder when she asked you casually one day if you were dating, and you told her that you weren’t. </p>
<p>“What about you?” You asked, passing Carol her whiskey. </p>
<p>“Not dating. But,” she pauses, taking a sip of her whiskey. Her eyes rake up your body not-so-subtly. “I’ve got my eye on a pretty girl.” </p>
<p>And when Carol’s not home, you tend to be a <em>little </em>on the nosy side. Can anyone really blame you, though? You make your living cleaning people’s homes, including those private spaces like bedrooms and offices. You’re gonna find some stuff you weren’t supposed to see.</p>
<p>You’ve seen everything Carol has on display. Like her framed issue of her on the cover of <em>Forbes </em>when she was on their “30 Under 30” list a couple years ago. Or her big walk-in closet that consists of more band tees than a vintage store. </p>
<p>And maybe you’ve sometimes accidentally stumbled on things you probably weren’t supposed to see. Like a form she was filling out detailing financial information for Stark Industries. Or an entire section of her walk-in closet that’s dedicated to a collection of sex toys. </p>
<p>You lingered in there a little too long. You’re not proud of it. But there were toys in there that made you press your thighs together, just imagining Carol carefully picking out one of her many straps or trying to decide whether someone deserved a spanking with a paddle or riding crop. </p>
<p>You were about to leave, you <em>swear</em>. But one thing caught your eye. On top of the shelf, almost as if Carol wanted you to see it. A frilly collar, black with white lacey parts and a pretty little black bow. It looked brand new. There was a little bell hanging from it, and you wanted nothing more than to put it on and move around just to hear the bell jingle. </p>
<p>And suddenly you were hit with an absolutely <em>insane </em>idea. One that could definitely get you fired. But with the way the two of you were obviously teasing each other, the way that the tension was building between you and it seemed like any moment you could just jump each other and fuck right there on the living room floor, you were willing to take this crazy ass risk. </p>
<p>Worst case scenario, you get fired. But you still get a cute outfit out of it. </p>
<p>You wait for a Friday, because Carol usually takes half of her Friday’s off. You arrive at Carol’s in the morning, and sometimes you run into her on her way out, so you made sure to dress in your normal clothes in case you saw her. Carol did catch you right as she was locking the door. </p>
<p>“There are some donuts on the counter if you want any,” she says before hopping into one of her prized cars. You thank her and watch her drive off, and you quickly get to work. </p>
<p>Not the work that you’re supposed to be doing though. That comes after you change outfits. Nerves dance around in your stomach like they’re at a tap recital as you step into Carol’s closet to use her trio of floor length mirrors to change. </p>
<p><em>This is so insane</em>, you think to yourself as you strip out of your usual t-shirt and leggings. As you slip on the outfit, you start finding yourself getting more excited. Once you’ve gotten it over your head, you step back and look at yourself in the mirror. </p>
<p>You grin at what you see. A stereotypical, frilly little black and white French maid costume. It stops just barely below your ass, meaning that if you so much as even think about bending over, anyone could catch sight of the white lace underwear that you picked out to go with your look. </p>
<p>You add a few more touches, fixing your hair up with a cute little bow tied loosely in the back. Your nerves have been quelled for the moment. You’re distracted by twirling around in the mirror and admiring all the little frills and lace. The collar you found before catches your eye, but you’re not going that far. </p>
<p>Finally, you finish looking at yourself in the mirror, a little flustered by dressing up for Carol to come home and see. You didn’t expect it to turn you on so easily, but as you start getting to work, you feel the familiar heat coiling in your core, and you just want to throw down the vacuum and push your fingers into your panties. </p>
<p>You can feel Goose silently judging you.</p>
<p>Despite the distraction of your pussy dampening the lace between your legs, you manage to get a decent amount of work done by the time you finally hear Carol’s car pull into the driveway. </p>
<p>You try to act as normal as possible, but really you’d love to run to the door and fall on your knees and beg for Carol to take you right there. You just continue wiping down the kitchen counters, only looking up when Carol finally walks in.</p>
<p>“God, I’m so glad it’s Friday. All I wanna do it sit down and-- Carol stops dead in her tracks when she sees what you’re wearing. Her mouth falls open a bit, and she takes a hard swallow. “Were you...were you wearing that? Earlier? When I saw you?” </p>
<p>“No, sir,” you say innocently, batting your eyes at her. Carol visibly twitches at the title. “I just thought I would change into something more comfortable. Do you like it?” </p>
<p>For maybe the first time ever, you see Carol absolutely go speechless. She mumbles something you can’t hear, and you watch her cheeks blush an adorable shade of red. You raise an eyebrow, shrug, and continue wiping the counter. You make a point to lean over and give Carol a good view of your cleavage. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Carol says quietly, in a low tone you’ve never heard before that sends even more arousal to your throbbing center. “I think it definitely suits you, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>She doesn’t say much else, just scoots around you to grab a glass of water and then goes upstairs to her bedroom. You figure since she hasn’t full on kicked you out yet that she must just be changing, so you continue working. </p>
<p>Carol comes back downstairs soon, having changed into boxers and a white tank top. You whimper a little at the perfect view of her muscles and the way her nipples are poking through the fabric. She smirks at you, confidence now clearly back, and goes into the living room. You hear the TV switch on, and while you still have work in the kitchen to be doing, you’re desperate for Carol’s attention now. </p>
<p>You decide to dust the shelves that sit on either side of the TV, the ones that hold pictures of Carol with friends and various recognitions she’s received. You look over your shoulder at Carol and see her watching you intently. </p>
<p>“Am I blocking your view?” </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Carol mumbles, eyes darting to your ass peeking out from the skirt. </p>
<p>Some cooking show that Carol watches to destress plays on the TV, and it’s the only noise other than you shuffling a few things around as you dust. You have to stand on your toes to reach the higher shelves, and the reach pulls your outfit up, giving Carol the perfect view of your wet panties. </p>
<p>You hear her groan, and you whip around, ready to make some bratty comment about whether you’re being too distracting. But the sight that greets you almost makes you drop your dustrag. </p>
<p>Carol’s leaned lazily against the couch, legs spread, one arm slung over the back of it. The other is busy, though. Busy stroking the thick strap-on that Carol’s pulled through her boxers. Your mouth waters, and you moan a bit at her actions. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry, baby,” Carol husks. “Am I keeping you from working?” </p>
<p>All your cocky plans to tease Carol fly out the floor to ceiling windows. You try in vain to come up with a response, but Carol just laughs at how red your face is. </p>
<p>“You think you’re the only one who can be a tease? Come here.” </p>
<p>You obey, and without even thinking you get on your knees in front of your boss. Carol laughs at how easy you were to break. </p>
<p>“I don’t even have to tell you what to do,” Carol says, continuing to stroke her cock. “Are you a little slut, baby? Sure looks like it. Fell to your knees as soon as you saw my dick, huh?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m a little slut for you,” you answer softly. </p>
<p>Carol tsks and brings her hand to your face, cupping your jaw and running her thumb along your lips. </p>
<p>“Address me properly, baby,” she says, leaning close to you, breath ghosting against your face. </p>
<p>“Yes, <em>sir.</em>” </p>
<p>“That’s a good girl. I think you deserve a break. Now, do you have a safeword, baby?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I use red for stop.” </p>
<p>“Perfect,” Carol beams. “Are you hungry?” </p>
<p>Confused, you shake your head no. Carol guides your head to her lap, and you giggle when you realize what she meant. </p>
<p>“You sure, sweetheart? Seems like you were awful desperate for this cock. Open.” </p>
<p>You open your mouth, expecting her to push her strap into it, but instead she leans in and spits onto your waiting tongue. You moan at the filthy action, rubbing your thighs together and feeling your arousal start coating them. </p>
<p>Carol pushes two of her long fingers into your mouth, and you let her gag you with them, making you drool. </p>
<p>“Such a good slut.” Carol removes her fingers and strokes her cock a few more times, getting it wet with a mix of your spit. Finally, she pulls your head to it, not releasing your head when you wrap your lips around the toy. </p>
<p>You see her squeeze her hand under the harness for a moment. You’re confused until you hear a soft buzzing, and Carol’s hips suddenly jerk up, causing you to gag. She must have a small vibe set in the harness of the strap, giving her delicious stimulation while she watches your head bob on the toy. </p>
<p>“God, you look so fucking hot, baby. I almost took you right over that kitchen counter when I saw you. Thought you’d like this more though, huh? You like sucking daddy’s cock?” </p>
<p>You moan around the cock down your throat, but your noises are quickly muffled by wet gagging sounds as Carol starts fucking your face. Your eyes water, at the intensity, but it doesn’t keep you from relaxing your gag reflex and taking everything Carol as to give you. Carol’s moans get louder with each thrust, the vibrator in her harness pressing against her clit with each little movement. </p>
<p>“Fuck, what a cockhungry little slut. So fucking good for daddy. Gonna make me cum so hard, babygirl. Wish I could just shoot my load all over your sweet little tongue, baby. Would you like that?” </p>
<p>Your cries of “yes, sir!” are completely lost as Carol holds your head in place as she comes with a deep moan, throwing her head back against the couch. As her body arches, she finally releases your head, allowing you to come up for air. You pant hard, chest rising and falling heavily. Carol’s chest falls in a similar pattern, and she reaches under the harness to switch the vibrator off again, a little too sensitive for it to keep going. </p>
<p>“Come here, princess,” Carol pulls you up into her lap. You straddle her legs, bumping against the spit-soaked toy. Carol brings you in for a deep kiss, brushing her tongue against yours, letting you tangle your hands in her hand while her own hands grope your ass. </p>
<p>She trails between your legs, rubbing at the soaked fabric. You whimper into her mouth. </p>
<p>“Did you make a mess for me to clean up? Seems like the opposite of your job, darling,” Carol laughs at her own joke. </p>
<p>“Can’t help it, daddy,” you whine, rolling your hips against her fingers. “Please…” </p>
<p>“Use your words, baby. I’ll give you whatever you want.” </p>
<p>“I need you to fuck me hard, daddy. Need your thick cock in my soaked pussy, just please, please fuck me. I’ve been waiting for you all morning.” </p>
<p>“I can tell, princess. Get on your hands and knees up here, I’ll take good care of you, okay?” </p>
<p>You obey her orders, wiggling your ass a bit for her. Carol rubs your cheeks, pulling your panties down around your knees and spreading you. </p>
<p>“Look at how wet you are. Did getting all dressed up for me get you this wet?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” </p>
<p>“What on earth gave you this idea, babygirl?” Carol asks, running her fingers through your folds and pushing two inside of you. </p>
<p>“I just saw that collar you have in your closet,” you moan, embarrassed at admitting it. “And it reminded me of these kind of outfits. And I thought it would be cute.” </p>
<p>“It’s <em>very </em>cute. Not even gonna take it off of you. I wanna see you all dolled up for me while I fuck you.” </p>
<p>Carol keeps her promise, immediately sliding her cock into your waiting cunt. Both of you moan when she bottoms out, the fabric of the harness hitting your warm skin. Carol digs her fingers into your hips and starts fucking you, moving you along her length at a slow pace. </p>
<p>“Daddy…” </p>
<p>“What, baby?” </p>
<p>“Faster, please,” you beg.</p>
<p>“So impatient, slut,” Carol slaps your ass. She starts fucking you faster, pulling all the way out and pushing all the way back in with each thrust. </p>
<p>Your pathetic moans mix with the sound of slapping skin and Carol’s muttered praises and dirty talk. Her strap is so thick, but you were so unbelievably turned on that it just makes you feel perfectly full. </p>
<p>Carol changes her angle, propping her leg up next to you so she somehow hit you even deeper, pounding into you so hard that the couch shakes. You feel your orgasm boiling inside you, threatening to spill over at any moment. </p>
<p>“Daddy!” You moan when Carols fingers start rubbing your clit. “Please, I need to cum.” </p>
<p>“Tell me how bad you need it baby, tell me how good it feels.” </p>
<p>“Feels so fucking good daddy,” your words are slurred. “Your cock feels so fucking good pounding into my cunt. Just, please, please let me cum.” </p>
<p>“Good girl. Cum, baby, cum all over daddy.” </p>
<p>You cum with a squeal, not even able to keep yourself up. Carol helps hold your shuddering body upright, thrusts slowing as she helps you through your orgasm. The waves of pleasure finally end, and Carol lets you slump against the couch. She lays down next to you, pulling you towards her so she’s spooning you. </p>
<p>“So good, baby. You did so good.” </p>
<p>“Mm, fuck,” you laugh breathily. “You did all the work on that one.” </p>
<p>“Still.” </p>
<p>The two of you lay in silence for a bit. Your tired eyes are drawn to Carol’s show still playing on the TV. At the sight of food, your stomach growls. </p>
<p>“Looks like I was actually hungry,” you mumble. Carol laughs. </p>
<p>“Come on, I have some food in the fridge.” </p>
<p>“Don’t wanna move though.” </p>
<p>“Want me to make you something, princess?” Carol asks, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. </p>
<p>“Would you?” </p>
<p>“Of course! I love cooking for pretty girls.” Carol pats your thigh and hops off the couch, harness still on and fake cock bouncing between her legs. </p>
<p>“I can’t take you seriously like that, tuck yourself back in.” </p>
<p>Carol laughs and tucks the toy back into her boxers. She starts making you a grilled cheese, humming to herself. When you finally get the strength, you get up and join her in the kitchen, hopping up on one of the counter stools. </p>
<p>“You’re very domestic, you know that?” You ask, watching with amusement at Carol preparing both of you plates of food. “Watching cooking shows, making me lunch. Maybe you should be the one in the maid outfit.” </p>
<p>“It wouldn’t look half as cute on me,” Carol winks, handing you a plate before joining you at the counter. “I hope I get to see you in it again.” </p>
<p>“Mm, maybe when I’m not supposed to be working. Otherwise, your house is never gonna get clean,” you say matter-of-factly, taking a bite of the sandwich. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on. Just a little? I’ll even let you wear the collar. No one’s worn it. I was waiting for the perfect girl.” </p>
<p>You admit that your heart swells a little. Especially with the cute little pout on Carol’s face. You lean over and kiss the pout. </p>
<p>“We’ll talk about it.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk to me on tumblr! @caroldantops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>